Cat is no longer a kid
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cat Valentine has finally grown up and become similar to her friends Tori, Sam and Jade. Cat also find her true love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat and Victorious.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to SexyLexy 006, Nico Benzales, Jason D, Mat Michaels, Orgasm BunnyGirl, Naughti Nina II, Emma Fuckshit, Sarah Erotica, Dabe Roxy of Scotland, hugbuugo, zuperman, ****Tymacc20, ****John7March, ****Yaw613, Olorin III, Jessica Fuckmmehard, Cindy Porno and Bella Starpussy Junior.**

* * *

**Cat is no longer a kid**

**24 year old Cat Valentine is trying to decide what clothes to wear.**

She finds a black dress, but she doesn't wanna wear it.

"Hmm, maybe this..." says Cat about her red tight sexy latex jumpsuit.

Cat decides to go for something simple, a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"I'm cute." says Cat.

2 hours later.

Cat enter a bar.

"I need to feel dick in my pussy." thinks Cat with a sexy smile.

"What can I get you?" says a waitress.

"Uh...just a glass of wine, please." says Cat.

"Okay." says the waitress and then gives Cat a glass of red wine...for free.

"Thanks." says Cat.

Cat takes a seat by a table near the stairs to the second floor.

Her pussy is getting wet because she is horny.

"I hope I can find a guy." thinks Cat.

If you knew Cat when she was a teen girl you'd find it hard to believe how sexual she is now, since as a teen Cat was childish and afraid of sex and porn, but as she grew up and matured she became almost as sexual as her friends Sam Puckett and Jade West.

"Sex is awesome." thinks Cat with an erotic cute smile.

Cat log onto Facebook on her phone and comment on something that Jade has posted.

"Jade's so cool." mumbles Cat.

Cat still smile.

She drink some of her wine.

"Hi, looking for a good time?" says a male voice.

Cat look up and sees a handsome macho black man.

The man wear a white tuxedo.

"Yeah, I am, sir." says Cat in a sexy voice.

"Good. My name is Steve Blue." says the man.

"I'm Cat Valentine." says Cat.

"That's a nice name for a sexy girl such as you." says Steve.

"Awww. Thanks." says a happy Cat.

"Wanna go upstairs and fuck?" says Steve.

"I do." says a happy Cat.

Cat is excited. She can see that Steve has a big dick in his pants.

"Nice." says Steve.

Steve and Cat walk up to a bedroom on the second floor.

"Sexy." says Steve when he notice a stain of pussy-juice on Cat's sweatpants, right in the pussy area.

"Opsss..." says Cat with a cute little laugh.

Steven pull down his pants and reveal his big stiff dick.

"Yay." says a happy Cat when she sees Steve's dick. It makes her very horny.

"Do you like big dick?" says Steve.

"I do." says Cat.

"Should I wear condom?" says Steve.

"There's no need for that. My friend Samantha has taught me to use pills." says Cat.

"Okay." says Steve.

"Little me is ready." says Cat as she takes off her pants and panties.

"Nice." says Steve.

Cat lean back on the bed.

Steve slide his dick into Cat's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Yeah!" moans Steve.

"Such an awesome dick you have, man!" moans Cat, all slutty.

"Thanks! Your pussy is awesome too!" moans Steve.

"Okay! Me hope it's not too tight or too tiny!" moans Cat.

"Don't worry! Your pussy is very sexy!" moans Steve.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

Steve fuck harder and Cat love it.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Steve.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Cat.

"Does it feel good for you?" moans Steve.

"Very good, soooo sexy!" moans Cat.

"I enjoy it too!" moans Steve.

"Am I sexy?" moans Cat.

"Yeah, you are very fuckable!" moans Steve.

"Mmmm! Thanks!" moans a happy Cat.

She love to hear that she is fuckable.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Cat.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Steve.

"It feels awesome!" moans Cat.

"True!" moans Steve.

Cat is very happy and horny.

Steve is very horny as well.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Cat.

"Fuck" moans Steve.

"Yeah!" moans Cat.

To get fucked by Steve feels so good for Cat.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Cat.

"Sure!" moans Steve, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans a happy Cat.

Steve grab Cat's boobs.

"Oh...grab the milk-bags!" moans Cat with a cute smile.

"Nice and firm are what these boobs are!" moans Steve.

"Thanks!" moans Cat, all horny.

"Anytime, my sexy little fuck-kitten!" moans Steve.

To be called that, makes Cat very happy.

Her boobs aren't as big as Sam's or Jade's, but they gave grown some since she was 18.

"Mmmm, wonderful and cozy!" moans Cat in a very sexual voice.

"Yeah!" moans Steve.

"It's so nice to get a good fuck!" moans Cat.

Had teenage Cat seen this, she'd get dizzy and start to puke in fear, but adult Cat is now almost as sexual as Sam and Jade.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Cat.

"You like being fucked, don't you?" moans Steve.

"I love it so much!" moans Cat.

"Okay, sweetie!" moans Steve.

"Yay! Me is sweet, that's true!" moans Cat.

"Alright, sexy baby!" moans Steve.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"Holy shit, you're so damn slutty!" moans Steve.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

50 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Steve in a deep manly tone as he cum in Cat's cute pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Cat as she get a sweet orgasm.

"You were amazing." says Steve.

"Thanks. You were very good too." says Cat.

2 days later.

Cat is walking home from work.

She still does not know how to drive so she walks.

Her outfit on this day consist of a pink leather jacket, white tank top, black latex tights and white shoes.

"La la la, me is sexy!" sings Cat.

When she get home, Cat drink some cold milk and eat a fish sandwich.

Then she takes off her clothes and take a nap on the couch.

As soon as she wake up ( 2 hours later ) she watch hentai and masturbate a bit.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Cat.

She finger-fuck herself in the pussy.

"Awww!" moans Cat in a sexy tone.

12 minutes later.

"Oh, yes!" moans Cat, getting an orgasm.

She put on clean fresh clothes.

"I need a drink." says Cat.

Cat get herself a glass of wine.

"Me is so cute." says Cat.

She grab her acoustic guitar and play a cute song.

The next day.

Cat is at work. She write a report about little girls.

Cat wear a black t-shirt and white pants and pink shoes.

"Kinda cute." says Cat.

"How's your report comin' along?" says Vicky Rose as she enter the room.

"It should be ready in a couple hours." says Cat.

"Good." says Vicky.

Vicky Rose is Cat's boss.

"Let me know once you're done." says Vicky.

"Yes, boss." says Cat.

"Alright, back to work, girl." says Vicky and then leave the room.

Vicky is a blonde tall sexy woman with big D-cup boobs.

Cat drink some tea.

Cat is pretty good at her job.

She like it.

"Sweet." says Cat.

Cat giggle a bit.

2 hours later, Cat print out her report.

She then walk to Vicky's office.

"Here, boss. My report about little cute girls." says Cat as she ahnds the report to Vicky.

"Thanks, Miss Valentine." says Vicky with a sweet smile.

"No problem." says Cat.

Later that day, Cat walk home.

"La la la, me is sexy!" sings Cat.

Once she's home, Cat drink some wine.

She then takes off her clothes.

"Yay!" moans Cat as she slide a dildo into her pussy.

Cat then walk around in her apartment, doing different stuff, still having the dildo in her pussy.

"Alright." says Cat as she clean the TV.

She then put a bunch of DVD discs back into their cases.

Cat then place the cases back into the white bookshelf.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat, pushing the dildo deeper into her pussy.

Cat change strings on her guitar.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

She is horny.

14 minutes later.

"Sexy!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

The dildo plop out from her pussy and fall onto the floor.

This also leave a big stain of pussy juice on the floor.

Cat clean up.

She then put on a pink sweater and baggy blue sweatpants.

"I'm a cutie and a slut at the same time. Yay, so cool." says Cat in a childish tone.

She switch on her computer.

"Let's see if anyone's e-mailed me..." says Cat.

There's an e-mail from Jade.

It says "Hi, Cat. Are you okay? I miss you. We haven't met in over a year. Have a nice day. Thanks from JW."

"Nice." says Cat with a cutie smile.

Cat sends a reply and it says "Hi, Jade. Let's meet in a few weeks. You can decide an exact time. Love from Cat."

The next day, in a hotel room.

A man named Robert slide his dick into Cat's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me! Soooo sexy!" moans Cat in joy.

"Yeah, my little slutty baby!" moans Robert, all horny.

Cat is very horny too.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Cat.

"Fuckable is what you are, sweetie!" moans Robert.

"Thanks!" moans Cat with an adorable little laugh.

"No problem!" moans Robert.

"Your big dick feels os nice in me!" moans Cat.

At the same time in another room next to the one Cat and Robert are in, Sam sit in front of a computer.

Sam masturbate with a dildo and on the computer she can see Cat and Robert, because Cat live stream it all on a private link so Sam can get some fun too.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sam, all horny.

Robert doesn't know that Cat live stream the fucking to Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Cat.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Robert.

Sam really love to watch Cat getting fucked.

"Shit, so damn sexy!" moans Sam, using the dildo in her pussy.

"Mmmm! Yay!" moans Cat.

Robert fuck harder and Cat love it.

"So awesome!" moans Cat.

"I know! You're a very good fuck!" moans Robert.

"Thanks!" moans Cat.

"No problem, sexy cutie!" moans Robert.

"Fuckin' crap, yes!" moans Sam, getting an orgasm.

70 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Holy fuck!" moans Robert as he cum in Cat's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Cat as she get a very sweet orgasm.

"Wow. Seems like lil' Cat's learned to be on pills. Otherwise she'd never let that man cum in her." says Sam with a slutty smile.

Sam takes out a CD from the computer, having recorded everything to keep.

The next day.

"Sam, did you enjoy the show last night?" says Cat.

"Of course. It was sexy. I'm glad you're on pills so men can cum in ya." says Sam.

"Thanks to you. You taught me to use pills, Sam." says Cat.

"Nice that ya follow my advices, kid." says Sam.

"Well, your advices are really good." says Cat.

"Okay. Thanks." says Sam.

"Yay." says a happy Cat.

Cat gives Sam a hug.

Sam gently grab Cat's ass.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Sam.

The 2 friends swing off their clothes and start to have slutty girl sex on the floor.

Sam lick Cat in the ass and finger-fuck Cat's pussy.

"That feels so sexy!" moans Cat.

"Nice, that's what I want, girl." says Sam, all sexy.

"Mmmm...yay!" moans Cat.

"Indeed, my little buddy!" moans Sam.

40 minute later.

"Yes!" moans Cat and Sam as tey both reach orgasm.

The next day.

Cat has just had a driving-lesson, but it didn't go well.

"Miss Valentine, you failed, for the seventh time, to get your driver's license." says Emma Granger, the driving-instructor in a hard serious tone.

"Give me one more chance...please..." says Cat, looking like she's about to cry soon.

"No. You've already had 7 chances, girl." says Emma.

2 hours later.

"Aww..." says Cat, drinking wine and eating sushi.

She wear a pink sweater and baggy pink sweatpants.

Cat has matured, but unfortunately not enough to learn how to drive a car.

She wish she could learn to drive so she doesn't have to walk so much.

"I guess I'm still part kid..." says Cat in a sad tone.

The next day.

Cat look sad as she throw her purple giraffe plushie into the trashcan, finally being adult enough to throw away her favorite childhood toy.

"Okay...time to get some food ready." says Cat.

She starts to cook some pasta and fish.

This day, Cat wear a black t-shirt and pink jeans.

Most people still does not respect Cat as an adult as a result of her childish personality and the fact that she wear a lot of pink clothes.

"Uh...opsss...!" says Cat when she notice a dildo with pussy juice on it still left on the kitchen table from masturbation the day before.

She clean the dildo and return it to its place in the top nightstand drawer.

Cat then continue to cook her dinner.

"I can't believe that I like sex and porn now. I used to have such a huge fear of sex." says Cat.

Cat try to be happy.

45 minutes later.

Sam and Jade show up.

Turns out that Cat has invited them over for dinner.

Jade has brought a bottle of vodka.

Sam has brought a cake.

"Hi, girls." says Cat, happy to see her friends.

"Hi, Cat." says Jade.

The 3 friends starts to eat.

The food taste wonderful.

4 days later.

Cat and Tori Vega eat cake and drink tea.

"Tori, do you like sex?" says Cat.

"Sure, of course. Sex is awesome." says Tori.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"I love that you've overcome your fear of sexuality, Cat, my friend." says Tori.

"Jade and Sam helped me to understand how fun sex can be." says Cat.

"Glory to them then." says Tori.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"My friend, since you're sexual these days, I decided to buy you a little gift." says Tori as she give Cat something.

"Awww. Thanks, Tori, so nice." says a happy Cat.

The thing Tori gave to Cat is a pink vibro egg.

Tori is happy too.

"Yeah." says Tori.

"I'm sure this egg's going to fit good in my pussy." says Cat.

"It is a very nice egg. I actually have one myself and it's given me tons of pleasure." says Tori.

"Sweet." says Cat.

Almost a month later.

Cat wear a pink push-up bra and baggy white sweatpants.

She sit on her bed, playing guitar.

The song is a French romantic song.

Cat is happy.

Just an hour ago she got fucked by a man named Richard Evan and it was very good and sexy.

"Awww." says Cat with a cute smile.

20 minutes later.

Cat put the vibro egg into her pussy.

She then switch the vibro egg on and it starts to vibrate nice inside Cat's sweet pussy.

"Mmm, so much fun!" moans a horny Cat in a childish tone.

Cat love the vibrations produced by the egg.

"Yes, very sexy!" moans Cat, all sexual.

Cat is happy.

"Erotic!" moans Cat.

50 minutes later.

"Awwww!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"So sexy." says Cat as she walk around in her apartment.

Cat has the vibro egg in her pussy.

Today's a day off from work for Cat.

She wear a white bra and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

It is clear that Cat is horny.

"Yay! Sexy!" moans Cat.

She drink some wine.

"Awesome!" moans Cat.

She plop down on the couch.

"Holy fuck!" moans Cat.

Cat eat a cookie.

There are cookies in a plastic box on the table.

The cookies was given to Cat by Tori and Tori most likely baked them herself.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

She feel her body charging up for an orgasm.

Cat grab a second cookie.

6 minutes later.

"Oh, yes!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

2 weeks later.

Cat is being fucked by a man named Tony Corvus.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans a horny Cat.

"Indeed, my little fuck-kitten!" moans Tony.

"Yay!" moans Cat, all happy and cute and sexy.

"Holy fuck!" moans Tony.

"Mmmm, fuck my little adorable pussy!" moans a childish Cat.

"Okay!" moans Tony, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans a clearly happy Cat.

"Seems like you love to get fucked, baby!" moans Tony.

"I do, it feels awesome!" moans Cat, all horny.

"I like it too!" moans Tony.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Cat.

"Yeah, it is indeed sexy!" moans Tony.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

Tony love how Cat is both childish and sexual at the same time. It makes him very horny, since he love girls who don't act too mature.

"Cat, you're so damn fuckable!" moans Tony.

"Awww! Thanks!" moans Cat.

"No problem! You've a very sweet pussy!" moans Tony.

"I make sure to keep my pussy fresh so men wanna bang me!" moans Cat.

"Good. You know how to please a man, little slut." says Tony.

"Thanks, sir." says Cat with an adorable smile.

"Okay!" moans Tony.

Tony fuck faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Cat.

Tony really enjoy fucking Cat.

And she love to be fucked by him.

"Yay! Fuck my small pussy!" moans Cat, all sexual and cute.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Tony.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

69 minutes later.

"Holy shit...!" moans Tony as he pull out his dick from Cat's pussy and cum a lot over Cat's cutie cute face.

"Mmmm, yes! Cream on me, man!" moans Cat, getting an orgasm.

The next day.

Cat and Sam eat pizza in Cat's living room.

"Sam, are you dating someone?" says Cat.

"No, but I have a few fuck-buddies." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Yeah, what about you?" says Sam.

"I'm all single lady." says Cat.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah. I get to fuck around." says cat.

"That's kinda awesome, right?" says Sam.

"It actually is." says Cat.

"See? I told you back in the day that sex is life's biggest pleasure." says Sam.

"Only reason me didn't believe at the time is that I was afraid of sex back then." says Cat.

"I'm glad ya've managed to overcome that fear, kid. Sex and porn sure's awesome." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"And remember, if ya ever need sex advices, just ask me, okay?" says Sam.

"Sure." says Cat.

"Good." says Sam.

4 days later.

Cat and a tranny girl named Rory Nincoorah are in a bathroom at work.

Rory pull down her baggy stinky sweatpants to reveal her big stiff dick.

Rory is the same age as Cat and the reason her sweatpants are stinky is that she fart often.

Cat goes down on her knees and start to give Rory a blowjob.

"Mmmm, suck my dick, baby!" moans Rory.

"Your dick's awesome!" says Cat.

"Thanks! Soooo sexy!" moans Rory.

Rory has dark skin like an Arabic person, even though she isn't Arabic and her boobs are sexy natural D-cup.

She usually wear a yellow t-shirt and black baggy sweatpants.

Today her t-shirt is blue though and her sweatpants are pink.

"You suck so awesome!" moans Rory.

Cat is happy that Rory enjoy what she does.

"Fuck!" moans Rory.

7 minutes later.

"Holy fuck, yes!" moans Rory as she cum in Cat's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says Cat in a childish tone as she swallow Rory's big load of cum.

"Thanks for a great blowhjob." says Rory.

"No problem, it was very erotic." says Cat.

"Indeed, Cat." says Rory.

"Yeah." says Cat.

The next day.

"I'm so cutie cute." says Cat as she take off her clothes.

She step into the shower and starts to clean her sexy body.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat, getting a little horny.

Cat smile.

"Awww!" says Cat.

She is happy.

"Sexy!" says Cat, playing with her pussy a bit.

8 minutes later, once she is clean and had a small orgasm, Cat get out from the shower.

She gently wipe herself dry with a pink towel.

Then she put on a black top and pink tights.

"Yay." says a happy Cat.

Cat watch some TV.

"Cute." says Cat.

22 minutes later.

"Alright." says Cat as she put on her white sunglasses, her pink jacket, grab her purse and goes for a walk.

The next day.

"La la la, me is so fucking cute!" sings Cat while she try to decide what clothes to wear.

She decides to just wear a pink t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Time to go." says Cat as she walk to work.

"Hi, Cat." says Rory when Cat get to work.

"Hi, babe." says Cat.

Cat and Rory kiss each other.

"You're so sexy." says Rory.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

Rory is happy too.

"Nice." says Cat when she notice that Rory's dick is hard in her sweatpants.

"Only because of you, my fuckable kitten." says Rory.

"Sweet. Let's have sex on the lunch-break later." says Cat.

"Alright." says Rory.

"Yeah, Rory." says Cat with a very cute smile.

"Wonderful, baby." says Rory, all sexy and erotic.

Cat walk to her desk and starts to do her job, trying to not think about Rory's dick.

"Miss Valentine, is your report ready?" says Vicky as she enter the room.

"In about 30 minutes, boss." says Cay.

"Okay...good." says Vicky and then leave the room.

"Awww." says Cat with a very cute smile.

Later that day, after work, Cat and Sam have girl sex in Sam's bed.

Sam lick Cat's pussy.

"Mmm!" moans a happy Cat.

"You taste so damn slutty!" moans Sam.

"Aww...thanks!" moan Cat.

"Sure, baby!" moans Sam.

Sam lick faster.

Cat love it.

"Mmmm, yes...lick my hole of love!" moans Cat.

"Nice pussy ya have!" moans Sam.

"Thanks!" moans Cat.

Cat starts to finger-fuck Sam's pussy.

"Holy shit, that's nice!" moans Sam.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

Sam and Cat are usually straight, but they still have girls sex like this every now and then.

"Fuckin' sexy!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

They are both horny and happy.

Sam lick harder.

Cat love it.

"Is it good to lick me?" moans Cat.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Sam.

2 weeks later.

Cat is at work.

She wear black clothes.

Today she write about kittens.

"Hi, Cat. Wanna do it after work huh?" says Rory.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." says Cat.

Rory wear yellow clothes.

"Indeed, my kitten." says Rory.

"Awwww." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Rory.

Cat return her attention to her job.

She has gotten half way through the report she's working on.

"Hmmm, most pople see kittens as being very cute and I am one of those people. I truly hold that opinion." sats Cat.

2 hours later, Cat hands in her report to Vicky.

"Thanks, Cat." says Vicky.

"It was a fun report to write." says Cat.

"Good. I've no new thing for you right now so you can help Rory. I understand she's a friend of yours. I've seen you talk to her several times." says Vicky.

"She's a nice person." says Cat.

"Alright." says Vicky.

"Yeah. You know Rory is a tranny, right?" says Cat.

"I do know that and I don't think that's weird." says Vicky.

"Neither do I. Rory is smart." says Cat with a cute smile.

2 hours later.

Cat and Rory work on designing a poster for a project known by the working-title 'Cutie Show 008 Alpha - Miami Garden'.

"Some flowers..." says Cat.

"Yeah, in red and white." says Rory. "We should also use golden script to make it elegant."

"Okay." says Cat. "And the main picture?"

"I think we should go for one of these...a dancer would fit to show people what the project's really about. This is good in my opinion." says Rory.

"Alright." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Rory.

Later, after work.

Cat and Rory are in Rory's bedroom.

Rory fuck Cat in the pussy.

"Mmmmm, soooo sexy!" moans a happy Cat.

It is clear that Cat is horny and so is Rory.

"Holy shit, your pussy is totally awesome!" moans Rory.

"Thanks!" moans Cat.

"My pleasure!" moans Rory.

"And mine too!" moans Cat.

"Yeah, little baby!" moans Rory.

"Sooooo nice!" moans Cat.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck...so dang sexy!" moans Rory as she cum in Cat's pussy.

"OMG, yay! So good, cum in me!" moans Cat, all happy, as she get a big cute orgasm.

Cat and Rory fall in love with each other start dating.

Sam, Jade and Tori has nothing against Cat being in love with a tranny.

4 years later, Rory and Cat get married.

"I hope your balls are full of cum." whisper Cat as she and Rory walk out from church, holding hands.

"I've stocked up for our erotic wedding-night, my sexy kitten." whisper Rory.

Cat and Rory both wear red leather clothes.

They step into a limo that drive them home to Rory's place where Cat now live as well, since they moved in with each other a few weeks ago.

The sun goes down.

"Are your horny, my lil' porno-kitten?" says Rory as she swing off her baggy red leather pants to reveal her stiff dick.

"Yeah, very much so." says an excited Cat as she roll up her short red leather skirt so Rory can see that Cat wear no panties.

"Nice. Let's fuckie fuckie." says Rory with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Cat in a childish tone.

"Sexy." says Rory.

Cat lean back on the bed and Rory slide her dick into Cat's pussy and starts to fuck slow and gently.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Cat.

"Yeah!" moans Rory.

It's clear that both Cat and Rory are very happy and horny.

"It feels nice and romantic!" moans Cat.

"True! Your pussy is so cozy and warm!" moans Rory.

Usually they have sex with more passion and intesity, but since it is their one and only wedding-night they do it more sweet and romantic this time.

"Yay!" moans Cat, all horny.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Rory, just as horny as Cat is.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

"Cat, you're very fuckable!" moans Rory.

"Awwww! You say such sweet stuff about me!" moans Cat in joy.

"Because I love you so much!" moans Rory.

"I love you too, Rory!" moans Cat.

"So it's not weird that I'm a tranny?" says Rory.

"Not at all. I love you." says Cat.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Rory.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

Rory kiss Cat on the mouth.

"Your lip are so smooth." says Rory.

"Thanks, babe." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuck, fuck fuck...soooo dang sexy!" moans Rory, all horny and happy.

"It feels so awesome! Fuck my pussy!" moans Cat.

"Okay!" moans Rory, fucking a tiny bit harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

69 minutes later.

"Holy fuckin' mama!" moans Rory as she cum very much into Cat's pussy.

"Yay! Sooooo sexy and fun!" moans a really happy Cat as she get a very cute orgasm.

"That was wonderful." says Rory.

"Indeed." says Cat.

Cat and Rory cuddle, all sweet and cozy.

Rory leave her dick inside Cat's pussy.

They soon fall asleep, both with a very cute smile on the face.

2 weeks later.

"Yay, so cute." says Cat, watching a cute anime movie.

"Here's some cream." says Rory as she jerk off and cum on Cat's right shoulder.

"Sexy." says Cat ith an adorable smile.

"I know." says Rory.

4 hours later.

Rory and Cat spicy pizza.

Cat wear a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

Rory wear a yellow t-shirt and black baggy sweatpants.

"Nice yummy pizza." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Rory.

"Awww." says Cat.

"I love you." says Rory.

"I love you." says Cat.

They kiss each other with love and passion.

Rory's dick get hard.

Cat's pussy get wet.

Almost a week later.

"Here." says Sam as she give Cat something.

"Thanks." says Cat.

The gift is a black awesome high-tech robot-style rabbit-dildo.

"I hope that thing's gonna give ya plenty of sexy fun." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm sure it will." says Cat.

"Nice, kid." says Sam.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Cat.

The next day, in the morning.

Cat is sleeping.

Rory get an idea on how to wake Cat up.

"Mmm!" moans Rory as she jerk off. Soon she cum over Cat's cute face.

"Oh...good morning." says Cat as she wake up when she feel Rory's creamy cum on her face.

"Hi, sweetie." says Rory.

Cat lick Rory's dick clean.

"I'm a good girl so I clean up after me." says Cat.

"So cute!" says Rory.

"Thanks!" says Cat.

"You sit here and I'll bring ya a big ol' Mexican breakfast." says Rory.

"Okay." says Cat with an adorable smile that makes Rory's dick hard again, even though she did just cum.

Rory leave the room and return 14 minutes with Cat's breakfast.

"Here, my love." says Rory.

"Aww, thanks." says a happy Cat.

Cat starts to eat while Rory sit on the side and jerk off to Cat, thinking it look so sexy when Cat is eating.

20 minutes later, Cat is done eating.

"Awww, soooo sexy!" moans Rory, all cute, as she cum a lot.

"Nice." says Cat with a sexy smile.

"Thanks." says Rory.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
